The present invention relates to a thermosetting composition and more particularly to a thermosetting composition suitable for use of coatings for automobiles, industrial equipments, rattan furnitures, household electric appliances, plastics, and the like.
In thermosetting coatings, melamine resins such as alkyd melamine resins, acryl melamine resins or epoxy melamine resins have hitherto been used as a crosslinking agent. However, in such a case, there cannot be solved a problem that a bad-smelling of the melamine resins remains.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermosetting composition with improved acid resistance being made the bad-smelling little by using an alkoxysilane group-containing copolymer instead of the melamine resins as the crosslinking agent.
Also, a further object of the present invention is to provide a thermosetting composition having excellent weatherability, acid resistance, stain resistance, corrosion resistance, appearance, curability at low temperature, adhesion, and the like, which are the characteristics of the alkoxysilane group-containing copolymer.
These and the other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.